totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień dobry, buntujemy się
Lidia: Ostatnio w Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki. Laila i LeJoanne poleciały na konkurs piosenki Hardvision. Natomiast ja chciałam zrobić niespodziankę pozostałej dziesiątce niespodziankę i polecieć nad Wielki Kanion. Nasz plan spalił na panewce i rozbiliśmy się nad Nuuk. Na szczęście (lub na nieszczęście) nikomu nic się nie stało. Aby wynagrodzić to uczestnikom rozpoczęliśmy bitwę na śnieżki, którą wygrała Betty. Odpadł Adi, który głosił, że samoloty są niebezpieczne i, że możemy się rozbić (o ironio!), chłopaki właściwie chcieli wyeliminować Norę, ale było ich za mało aby to zrobić. Na razie dziewczyny mają przewagę nad chłopakami. Czy to się zmieni? Oglądajcie Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki! = Sala od Matematyki = Hanna: Dlatego właśnie mówimy, że pierwiastek trzeciego stopnia jest przeciwieństwem liczby do sześcianu. Ktoś mi może powiedzieć jaki jest pierwiastek trzeciego stopnia z 64. Sam: To będzie 4. Hanna: Dobrze. To będzie twój 5 plus. Masz piątkę. To już twoja szósta. Naprawdę dobrze ci idzie matematyka. Sam: Dziękuję. Hanna: A teraz wyciągamy karteczki. Kartkówka z brył. Tak jak obiecałam. G? Podałbyś kartki z łaski swojej? G kiwa głową. Hanna: Dziękuję. Mam teraz tyle na głowie. Tutaj są twoje kartki. G bierze stos karteczek i kładzie je na biurkach. Hanna: Czy jest ktoś nieobecny? Demi: Nie ma LeJoanne i Laili ponieważ Lidia wysłała je na konkurs piosenki Hardvision. Hanna: Wow, kogo reprezentują? Nora: LeJoanne Słowację, a Laila Andorę. Kitty: Na dodatek założyły się, że jak któraś zajmie gorsze miejsce to dobrowolnie wyleci z programu. Ryzykują na Maksa. Sitty: Totalnie na Maksa. Hanna: Jest ryzyko jest zabawa. Same chciały. Mogę wiedzieć kto odpadł wczoraj wieczorem? Brad: Adi. Panikował przed naszym lotem do Ameryki. Mówił, że się rozbijemy. O ironio. Naprawdę się rozbiliśmy na Grenlandii. On miał rację, a my go bezpodstawnie wyeliminowaliśmy. Właściwie to chłopaki głosowały na Norę. Nora: Ale ja zostałam. I co z tym zrobicie? Brad usiłuje odpowiedzieć, ale dzwoni dzwonek. Hanna: Dobrze, kartkówki napiszecie jutro. Do widzenia. Wszyscy wychodzą z sali na korytarz. Betty: Co po matmie? Jona: Mamy wolne do końca dnia. Koniec lekcji. Betty: Och, dzięki Bogu. Nie chciało mi się jeszcze siedzieć. Wystarczy mi, że mamy 9 godzin lekcyjnych. Jona: Ja to bym się porządnie zdrzemnął. Betty: Ja też. Betty: Padam na mordę. Kto normalny daje 9 lekcji dziennie? Na dodatek pani od suahili była nie miła! Jona: To tylko kwestia czasu zanim ją w sobie rozkocham. Jesteście pewnie niewtajemniczeni więc mówię, że z chłopakami postanowiliśmy rozkochać w sobie jakąś dziewczynę i wyrzucić z programu. To jedyne co nam pozostało. A to z tym udawaniem geja było od początku. Sorry Jett, ale jesteś naiwny. = W sklepiku szkolnym = Betty: Więc mówisz, że udawałeś geja. Jona: Tak. Betty: A dlaczego mam ci ufać? Jona: Dlatego. Łapie ją za talię i całuje najlepiej jak potrafi. Betty wyraźnie czerwieni się. Betty: To było niesamowite. Stuprocentowo nie jest gejem. Ufam mu. Jest słodki. I chyba się zakochałam. Nora podchodzi do drzwi i przez szparę widzi Jonę i Betty rozmawiających ze sobą. Nora: Oni coś kombinują. Jeszcze nie wiem co, ale coś tu się kręci. Betty: Ja po prostu czuję się przy tobie jak, no, ten, jakbym, no jak to powiedzieć, no nowonarodzona. Jona: To urocze. Jona: Rzyg!!! Betty: Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz. Jona: Dobrze. Nora: Betty i Jona razem? Przecież Jona to gej! Jona i Betty całują się. Nora: Zaraz rzygnę. Nora przygląda im się gdy rozmawiają. Betty: Wyskoczmy gdzieś razem. Nora: Mam plan. Jona i Betty wychodzą lecz przed drzwiami stoi Nora, która całuje Jonę w policzek. Nora: Cześć kotku, gdzie idziesz z Betty? Betty stoi jak słup soli. Betty: Z nami koniec! Trzepie go po policzku. Nora: Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? A teraz bierz mnie zwierzaku. Betty: Zemszczę się srogo na Norze. Jeszcze mnie popamięta. = Dormitorium dziewcząt = Betty siedzi naburmuszona. Wchodzi LeJoanne. Betty: Już wróciłyście? LeJoanne: Nie, tylko ja. Zakończyłam półfinał. Potem Laila występuje w półfinale, a później jeśli przejdziemy będzie finał. Nora: To jest takie skomplikowane. LeJoanne: Na razie wróciłam, ale jeszcze nie wiem jak będzie. Telefon jej wibruje. LeJoanne: Mam wiadomość! Chyba od nich. Betty: Co piszą? LeJoanne: Kto przechodzi do kolejnego półfinału w TD: Hardvision? Przekonajcie się. Nora: Na jakim serwisie czytasz? LeJoanne: TotalDramaNews.com Nora: Fajny serwis. Betty: Co tam serwis. Co piszą? LeJoanne: Przechodzą: Turcja, Wielka Brytania… Nora: Dalej. LeJoanne: Monako, Holandia. Betty: Co za emocje. LeJoanne: Włochy, Łotwa. Nora: O Jezu! LeJoanne: Austria i Węgry. Nie przeszłam? Nora: Jak mi przykro. Betty: Jak Laila przejdzie do finału to na pewno odpadniesz. LeJoanne: Wiecie co. Anulowałyśmy ten zakład. Byłyśmy wtedy skłócone więc wiadomo, że się tak obrażałyśmy. Betty: Aha. Nora: Wiesz, że głosowałyśmy na ciebie. Może dzięki nam masz jakiś punkcik. LeJoanne: Jestem załamana. Nora: Nie martw się. Laila nie wygra. LeJoanne: To żadne pocieszenie. Chciałabym aby jej się przynajmniej udało. Betty: Masz swój honor. To dobrze. Kitty wychodzi. Słuchała rozmowy i idzie opowiedzieć o tym Sitty, ale Lidia ją zatrzymuje. Lidia: Uwaga! Pora na wyzwanie! Kitty: Juppi! Zbiegają się wszyscy. Lidia: Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wypoczęliście po lekcjach. Jona: Słabo. Betty: Zamknij się! LeJoanne: Czy coś mnie ominęło? Nora: Odbiłam jej Jonę. Jona: Mój plan powoli zaczyna działać. LeJoanne: To Jona jest hetero? Jona: Moim zadaniem było tylko nabranie Jetta i wyeliminowanie go z programu. LeJoanne: Ale czemu Lidia powiedziała, że jest gejem? Lidia: Kazał mi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale niech mu będzie. LeJoanne: Więc przez cały czas byłam okłamywana? Lidia: Tak. LeJoanne: Jona! Jesteś najzajebistszym gościem na Ziemi. Jona: Hehe, dzięki? Jona: Plan doszedł za daleko! Nora: Ale jest moim chłopakiem. LeJoanne: Zazdroszczę ci z całego serca! Nora: Jeśli LeJoanne chociażby go tknie to ja ją zabiję! Lidia: Zatem wróćmy do zadania (LeJoanne, Jona i Nora nie słuchają), musicie wejść do pokoju zwierzeń. Tam szukajcie dalszych wskazówek. = Przy altanie = Kitty wchodzi pierwsza. Komputer: Witaj Kitty. Zadanie 1, Lokalizacja Altana. Dziedzina: Matematyka. Zanim zadam pytanie opowiem o co chodzi. Nazywam się Gladys. Będę zadawała wam pytania w różnych lokalizacjach. Za każde rozwiązane zadanie macie 10000 punktów. Za każdą sekundę dojścia do kolejnej wskazówki tracicie punkt. Jeśli zadanie rozwiążecie błędnie lub nie odpowiecie w ciągu 15 sekund dostajecie kolejne, ale będzie was to kosztować 1000 punktów. Osoba, która zdobędzie najmniej punktów w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin odpada z programu! Stan twojego konta: 0 punktów. Pytanie: Ile sekund to 79 minut? Kitty zastanawia się. Kitty: 4700? Gladys: Blisko, 4740. Kolejne pytanie. Stan konta: -1000 punktów. Dziedzina: Język angielski. Pytanie: Ile czasowników jest w zdaniu „I’m very happy”? Kitty: Łatwe. 1 czasownik. Gladys: Dobrze. Następne zadanie w okolicach piwnicy. Kitty biegnie. Gladys: Następny. = Piwnica = Kitty: Gdzie się ukrył ten przeklęty komputer. Przybiega Sitty. Sitty: Wow, odpowiedziałam za pierwszym razem. Łatwe są te pytania. Nagle wyskakuje Gladys. Gladys: Witaj Sitty. Mam tutaj pytanie z dziedziny: Biologia. Jaką domenę reprezentują Owady? Sitty: To łatwe! Są to eukarionty! Gladys: Świetnie. Kolejna wskazówka znajduje się w… = Sala od suahili = Gladys: Witaj LeJoanne. Stan twojego konta wynosi 8168 punktów. Dziedzina: Język Polski. Czy Juliusz Słowacki był wieszczem narodowym? LeJoanne: Nie? Gladys: Źle! Był! Stan konta: 7168 punktów. Pytanie: Czy Jan Gutenberg był wieszczem narodowym? LeJoanne: Nie! Gladys: Dobrze. Stan konta: 17168 punktów. LeJoanne ucieka. = Piwnica = Gladys: Znowu źle, stan konta -1333 punkty. Pytanie: Ile tuzinów ma ¾ kopy? Kitty: 3¾? Gladys: Dobrze. Stan konta 9333 punkty. Sitty: Ja idę, powodzenia. Kitty: Pa! Gladys: Kolejna wskazówka jest tam gdzie Jona. = Męska Toaleta. = Gladys: G? Wiem, że jesteś niemową. Mój system rozumie język migowy. G: Wow (migowym) Gladys: Stan konta: 9776 punktów. Pytanie: Co jest stolicą Azerbejdżanu? G: Baku. Gladys: Dobrze, stan konta 19776 punktów. Kolejna wskazówka jest tam gdzie byłeś najwięcej razy. G biegnie. = Dormitorium dziewcząt = Gladys: Witaj Jona. Stan twojego konta wynosi… Jona: Co jest? = Piwnica = LeJoanne: Co się stało? = Korytarz na parterze = Kitty: Czemu Gladys nie działa? = Dach szkoły. = Sam: Gladys się zepsuła? Czemu? Nagle razi go prąd. Sam: Au. Przewód łapie go za nogę. Sam: Nie! Aaaa! Co się dzieje. Ludzie wchodzą na dach. Lidia: O Matko! Legendy się sprawdziły! Kitty: Jakie legendy. Lidia: Miasteczko wierzy, że w szkole grasuje zła dusza, która kogoś porwie do siebie! Sitty: Czy Samowi coś się stanie? Lidia: Nie przeżyje tego. Sam: Ratunku. Ma przerażoną minę. Sam: Czuję przepływającą moc! Czuję się silniejszy. Lidia: Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Sam: Argh! Unosi się do góry. Sam: Nie powstrzymacie mnie. LeJoanne: Niezłe przedstawienie. Betty: Idę po Popcorn. Sam: Jestem królem świata! Jona: A nie wystarczy odłączyć od zasilania? Odłącza kabel. Sam upada na ziemię. Sam: Auć! Dzięki Jona. Jona: Jakie to głupie. Widać, że podróba. Lidia: Skąd to wiedziałeś? Jona: Widziałem w komedii. Śmieszna to nie była. Lidia: Wow, ja sama bym na to nie wpadła. LeJoanne: Podejrzewam, że to gimnazjum jest nawiedzone. Czemu wybrałaś akurat to? Lidia: Bo to patologia. LeJoanne: Wiem, słyszałam o tym, dobrze, że to nie dzieje się w Hrubieszowie. Jeszcze większa patologia. Jona: Czemu tak uważasz. LeJoanne: Pojechałam tam na 1 minutę by wujek mnie podniósł i w międzyczasie ktoś ukradł mi portfel (Tak, to mi się naprawdę wydarzyło „przyp. TJK”) Jona: Buahaha. Naprawdę? LeJoanne: Naprawdę! Jona: Lol! LeJoanne: Droga Lidio, możemy iść głosować. Wiem na kogo oddam głos. = Głosowanie = Betty: Masz za swoje szmato! LeJoanne: Betty mi kazała. Nora: Heh, Betty powie dziś pa pa. Jona: Nora, nie wiesz jaki błąd popełniłaś! Brad: Jona kazał. Nie wiem czemu go słucham. G: Głosuję na nią (alfabet migowy) Kitty: Sitty na nią głosuje to i ja też. Sitty: Pa pa! Demi: Niech tam będzie. Sam: Ehehe, no cóż. = Ceremonia = Laila: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie było wyjątkowo krótkie. Nie wiem czemu, ale rozpoczynamy ceremonię. Pierwsza reklamóweczka z forsą wędruje do: G… LeJoanne Brad Jona Sam Demi Kitty I Sitty… Ostatni woreczek wędruje do… Betty. Nora: Co?!? Ja?!? Lidia: Wiesz co? Śpieszę się. Weź plecak i wypi***alaj! Nora: Co? Lidia: Weź wyjdź. Wy róbcie co chcecie, a ja idę na randkę z Brentonem Thwaitesem. Betty: Uuuu. Zazdroszczę. Lidia: Dzięki. Za 3 godziny spotykamy się w Warszawie. LeJoanne: Powodzenia. Lidia: Dzięki. Wychodzi. = Dormitorium dziewcząt = LeJoanne: Co robicie? Betty: Oglądam Mam Talent. Jakim cudem ten koleś wiedział co Agnieszka Chylińska narysuje?!? LeJoanne: A co narysowała. Betty: No wzięła pokolorowała ludzika, a Chylińska pod tyłkiem miała wcześniej położoną kopertę. Chłopak ją rozpakował i był dokładnie taki sam jak Chylińska narysowała. Wiesz co się potem stało? LeJoanne: Co? Betty: Chłopak zdjął spodnie i koszulę, a tam… Tak samo jak na rysunku Chylińskiej. Totalnie wy*ebane w kosmos! LeJoanne: Jak on to zrobił?!? Betty: Nie wiem. LeJoanne: Co teraz jest? Betty: Jakaś durna baba śpiewa. To jest Mam Talent, a nie Mam Wokal! LeJoanne: Do d*py zaśpiewała. Hej Kitty? Co robisz? Kitty: Jem kanapkę z białym serem, szczypiorkiem, pomidorem i sok truskawkowy. Ze sklepiku wzięłam składniki. Dawno nie jadłam tak dobrej kolacji. LeJoanne: Aha, smacznego. Co robisz Sitty? Sitty: Czytam książkę autorstwa Eleonore Bohdembuhdamgenopezo. Nazywa się Miłość w czasach III Wojny Światowej. Bardzo wzruszająca. Mam pytanie. Czemu tak pytasz o to co robimy? LeJoanne: Tęskniłam za wami! Po prostu ludzka rzecz. Demi: Ooo, ja też za tobą tęskniłam. LeJoanne: Czemu właściwie głosowałyśmy na Norę? Betty: Ukradła mi chłopaka szm*ta! LeJoanne: Aha. Gladys: Czy uczestnicy jeszcze przeżyją? Przekonacie się o tym jak zapanuję nad ich mózgami! Buahahaha!!! Betty i Jona: Gladys!!! Jona patrzy na Betty. Betty patrzy na Jonę. Betty: Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć! Jona: Ale! Betty chowa się do swojego pokoju. Jona: Ach, głupia Nora! Dobrze, że odpadła. Betty przypadkiem to usłyszała. Jest wzruszona. Betty: A jednak to prawda. Jona się we mnie kocha!!! Wiedziałam o tym od początku. Jak tu go teraz przeprosić? = Dormitorium chłopców. = Jona: Betty mi chyba nigdy nie wybaczy Wzdycha. Brad: Aj tam. Zobaczysz, że się jeszcze zejdziecie. Jona: Mam nadzieję. Ona jest taka piękna. Jej uśmiech taki piękny. Sam: Wow! Pieseł! Jona: Sam! Sam: Sorki. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Betty podsłuchuje ich nadal. Jona: Mam nadzieję, że mi się przyśni w nocy. Jest taka śliczna gdy śpi. Sam: Na poważnie się w niej zabujałeś. Jona: Na zabój. Sam: Gaśmy światło. Jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc! Jona: Dobranoc. Brad: Dobranoc. Betty odchodzi i wraca do swojego pokoju. Betty: Jona mnie kocha! LeJoanne: Skąd to wiesz? Betty: Chwalił się kolegom. Mówił, że jestem piękna i w ogóle. Kitty: To takie słodkie. Betty: Chyba już śpią. Kamera wraca do pokoju chłopaków. Najazd na twarz śpiącego Sama. On otwiera oczy, które świecą mu się na zielono. Kamera się wyłącza. W tle słychać śmiech dziecka przez 3 minuty. Koniec. Koniec. Koniec. Sam: Hehehe. Włącza światło. Sam: Zzzzzginiecie marnie. Jego skórę pokrywają łuski. Oczy mu zielenieją. Rosną mu pazury. Mięśnie rosną do granic możliwości. Sam: Hahaha. Nic na to nie poradzicie! Kamera znów się wyłącza. Tym razem naprawdę już koniec. Kategoria:Fikcje ToJaKaczucha